This invention relates to vinylchloride/olefin copolymer compositions and surfaces coated therewith.
Vinylchloride/olefin copolymers are typically made by suspension or emulsion polymerization. Coatings of such copolymers show inconsistent performance in hot water resistance and tend to be sensitive to water in that pitting or "blushing" (a whitening effect) may sporadically occur, particularly after exposure of such a coating to boiling water for extended periods. In some end uses such as can coatings, this characteristic is detrimental both aesthetically and in causing the corrosion of the can metal.